Portrayal as One
by Evil Kawaii Chibi
Summary: [Prologue up] [rating will go up] Kagome, the 15 year old girl who can travel to the Warrens time era is competing over InuYasha's heart with a woman who is long since dead. But what happens when something initentional happens and her brother is brougten


Authoresses Note: Okay! Well this is my first InuYasha fanfic, now i've been thinking about this one for quite a while now and I've finally came up with a concept for my story and have also made a vow to myself that I would portray Kikyou as her character was made out to be. Now if your wondering this may or may not be an InuYasha/Kagome fic, I myself as the authoress still have no idea as what will happen between the two. Well please read on and review after you read! Oh and since this is an A/U there are some aspects/events that have never happened that I went into more detail/changed it.

Portrayal as One

By: Evil Kawaii Chibi

Prologue

*   *   *

_'Why some people think of us as one is beyond me. I know I'm her reincarnation but I am still just Kagome, i'm not Kikyou and never will be. Sure, we share one soul but we are still totally different people. Why would anyone confuse that? I am just Kagome, The one who fell into Bone-Eaters well and landed in the __Warrens__ Time Era. Maybe it was just fate that made me find InuYasha? Or was it something else?'_

*   *   *

Kagome, the teenage girl who had the pleasure, or displeasure, of being able to stay in two different Era's of time, sat at her desk in her room tapping her pencil on a piece of paper that had her math homework scribbled on it. She was in deep thought thinking about her many adventures in the Warring's Time Era. The place she first met the mysterious half demon InuYasha whom she had grown very fond of over the period of time they had spent together.

She sat remembering the time they first met Shippo, their little fox demon companion whom she had taken with them and InuYasha seemed to despise, but even so let him come only because she wanted him to. Shippo was an ever curious little kid who was always finding more things about the world around him. When his father was killed that is when she took him in, both out of pity and the kindness she had towards others.

Then there was Miroku. He was a monk that they had met up while searching for Shikon Jewel shards across the lands. She giggled at the memory of one of the first things she had said to her, "Please bear my child." She thought out loud to herself. He was a hentai and times but other times he could be just a great guy and that's why she liked about him, it seemed he almost had two different personalities.

There was then a knock on the door and she snapped out of her day dream and looked over to the door. "Come in!" She called knowing who was at the door already. Being in her room a lot had its advantages. Her grandfather knocked a lot different then her friends, well actually her friends didn't even care to knock on the door, they usually just walked right in.

Her grandfather then walked in and looked over to her before walking over slowly and sitting on her bed. "Wouldn't you like to stop that homework right now and go outside?" He asked looking at her sympathetically. He knew how she hated school work and could never concentrate fully on it no matter how hard she had tried to.

She just looked at him and smiled. "You really mean that Grandpa?" She asked putting down the pencil that only a few seconds ago she had been tapping on the table.

He smiled and nodded at his young granddaughter. She got up from her sitting place next to the desk and hugged him before waving and walking into the bathroom and opening the doors in to the medicine cabinet. She took her backpack that was lying next to it and took out some bandages, Tylenol, pain-killers, and various other medications.

After packing her bag she entered the kitchen where her mother was leaning over to stove cooking what smelled like fresh vegetable soup. Her mother took the wooden spoon out of the soup and brought it to her mouth sipping on some of it. Her mothers' content face turned into a smile as she shut off the stove and took the soup off of the burner.

"Hi mom!" Kagome said walking over to the place where her mother was standing pouring some soup into four bowls. Her mother then looked over to her and smiled.

"Hello Kagome dear. Would you care for some soup?" He mother said motioning with the wooden spoon to the bowls on the table that were filled with hot vegetable soup.

Kagome nodded and walked over to a cabinet taking out a thermos and then carefully taking a bowl of soup from the counter and pouring its contents into the thermos. Once she did that she twisted the cap to the now filled thermos and put the bowl into the sink. "Thanks mom!" Kagome yelled to her mother as she exited the kitchen outside.

*   *   *

Once Kagome had reached outside she went to the back of the temple and walked to the edge of the woods where she looked at the well. This was the well where she had always passed through into the Warren's Time Era where she would soon see InuYasha and all her friends that lived there and they would continue their search for the Shikon Jewel shards.

She looked into the well. There was no water in it but there was a single rope latter that hung limply over the side of the well in which there was an identical latter on the other side.

She looked deeper into the well and put her backpack onto her back. Something didn't feel right today about going into the well. She didn't know what it was but she brushed the feeling away and stood on the edge of the well before jumping into its deep recesses.

*   *   *

Authoresses Note 2: Okay! Theres the prologue for "Portrayal as One" (PAO) I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. The more reviews I get the faster I'll get chapters out because they inspire me to write more! Well bye for now! Ja!

Disclaimer: Evil Kawaii Chibi does not own InuYasha or any of its related characters. If she did she wouldn't be writing fanfics. Instead she'd be writing episodes and earning millions! xD


End file.
